Death Mask
The Death Mask is a male hat available in . It has no armor counterpart. Description The Death Mask is a grey mask that appears to have been carved from stone into the shape of a skull. There are two holes for the wearer's eyes and carved fangs on the bottom edge. The top of the mask features a mass of red feathers, and its sides bear polished bone spikes with thin red-brown stripes. The EBF5 version is similar, but is carved from wood and has black eyes with red pupils. In EBF4 the Death Mask gives the single highest boost to from any male hat in the game. It also provides small defensive boosts, though this all comes at the cost of a significant amount of . It will also buff the user's Attack after getting hit for >50% of maximum health, helping the wearer maintain high offensive power. Note that this will happen before the player counters. Because of this, the Death Mask is a highly potent weapon that should be considered for any physical Matt build. The Death Mask provides resistance to , , and , with the latter two becoming immunities at level 5. In EBF5 the Death Mask remains the single most powerful Attack boosting Hat in the game, though this time it has more issues to deal with. It now greatly debuffs both Accuracy and Evade, as well as reducing resistance against , and . While the wearer will deal a great amount of damage, they may need to equip Accuracy boosting armor in order to reliably land their strengthened blows. Of course, the Death Mask is strong enough to make up for a weaker piece of armor. Don't even think of using it with the Giant Slayer without accuracy boosting gear (such as the Explorer's Jacket). Found inside a chest in the Deathly Hollows after defeating Telperion. Found on the Battle Mountain, in a hidden chest on the Rainbow Rafflesia screen, requiring to push the blocks onto X-marked tiles for it to appear, beat the boss and reach the chest from the next screen. The Stepladder is required to get this far. |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = -20% |lvl2ACC = -20% |lvl3ACC = -20% |lvl4ACC = -20% |lvl5ACC = -20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Death |res2num = long100 |item21 = Brick |item21number = 5 |item31 = Concrete |item31number = 3 |item32 = Brick |item32number = 3 |item41 = Bottled Darkness |item41number = 2 |item42 = Concrete |item42number = 10 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 7 |item52 = Solid Spike |item52number = 5}} |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 15% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 25% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Death |res2num = long100 |item21 = Brick |item21number = 5 |item31 = Concrete |item31number = 3 |item32 = Brick |item32number = 3 |item41 = Bottled Darkness |item41number = 2 |item42 = Concrete |item42number = 10 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 7 |item52 = Solid Spike |item52number = 5}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Hats Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs